


Making Biscuits

by calumonoxide



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumonoxide/pseuds/calumonoxide
Summary: I didn't know how to end this so it ends abruptly. will add more though





	Making Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this so it ends abruptly. will add more though

“Why are you sitting in front of the fan like that” Juice asked hesitantly, locking the door. he had walked into Kayla’s apartment to her sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table with a personal fan blowing between her legs.

Kayla pulled the red and white bodycon dress that she was wearing down and moved to head towards the kitchen. “Because of the itching and burning in my crotch,” she said, opening the freezer and grabbing an ice pack.

Juice’s eyes widened in surprise at what she said. “I don’t have anything,” he stated watching as she walked back into the living room, slowly sitting back down before she pulled her dress up again and placed the ice pack on her lady bits. “I get tested every month.”

Juice had then taken a seat in the recliner adjacent from the couch, his arms resting on his thighs. He looked scared and concern. Kayla glared at him as she adjusted the ice pack between her legs. 

“I never said you did,” she said. “I was thinking maybe I have a yeast infection from my new birth control. or maybe I'm just having an allergic reaction to the new laundry detergent,” Juice could tell that what he implied was getting her mad and he didn't know what to do.

“are you implying that I cheated or that you did something with a croweater?”

“I-I mean that just- why?”

“ I don’t know I just known that the cat is making biscuits and my vagina might be too!”

Juice stifled a laugh and Kayla glared at him. He put his hands up. “I'm sorry but that was funny.”

Kayla threw herself back and whined. “it's not and itches!”


End file.
